Unstoppable Battle-Bond
by ValarPrime98
Summary: A series of battles and victories by Ash-Greninja, pure entertainment! Also includes various Pokemon undergoing the Bond Phenomenon with Ash!
1. Chapter 1

It had been six years since Ash had last faced Diantha, the Champion of Kalos. Now on the battlefield, where unofficial matches were being held for the people's enjoyment, Ash and Diantha faced each other again. Ash swore that this time, he would definitely beat Diantha. Diantha sent out her Gardevoir, while Ash threw out a pokeball revealing his faithful Greninja.

Up in the stands Paul, Sawyer, Gary Oak & Alain as well as Serena, Lillie, Mallow, May and Dawn were watching. The referee raised a flag. "LET THE MATCH BETWEEN ASH AND DIANTHA BEGIN!"

" **Moonblast!"** Gardevoir fired off a pink Sphere of energy that hit Greninja directly. However it was revealed that Greninja barely had a scratch on him. "WHAT?!" Diantha and the crowd were shocked. A super effective fairy type move for some reason had no effect on a dark type. "Gardevoir mega evolve" Diantha pressed her keystone and her Gardevoir became Mega Gardevoir. Ash grinned for he had been waiting for this.

"Alright Greninja LET'Z GO!" A massive vortex of water surrounded Greninja, and he grew a red crown and several black red spikes before the water veil split to form a large water shuriken on his back.

"ASH-GRENINJA!THERE IT IS FOLKS ASH-GRENINJA IS BACK!" the crowd went wild. Up in the stands Gary and Paul and all of the girls except Serena looked with wide eyes.

" **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja reached for the huge shuriken on his back and threw it at Gardevoir who fired off a Moonblast in response. The moves collided and cancelled each other out. " **Shadow Ball**!" Gardevoir fired a large ball or ghost type energy towards Greninja.

"USE **NIGHT SLASH**!" Greninja sheathed a meter long sword of purple energy and clove the ball in two in a single strike. A Moonblast followed soon after and Greninja, not dodging it, was hit directly again. However it still had no effect whatsoever. " **Double Team** and then **Night Slash**!" Dozens of clones of Greninja suddenly surrounded the battlefield, each of them holding a pair of very long Purple Swords before rushing towards Gardevoir at blinding speeds. Gardevoir barely put up a Reflect before all the clones smashed their blades against the psychic barrier, shattering it instantly and sending Gardevoir recoiling violently.

 **"Now AERIAL ACE!"** Greninja suddenly appeared in front of Gardevoir, uppercutting her with a glowing fist before landing several more swift punches on her. (Imagine his fight with Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow except now Greninja is much faster stronger and precise). A final kick sent Gardevoir crashing into the wall behind. "Gardevoir are you okay?" Diantha asked worried. Gardevoir emerged covered in bruises and injuries, but nodded.

"End him with Dazzling Gleam!" Gardevoir's body shone with a bright pink light that shot towards Greninja. Ash merely smirked. **"GRENINJA USE SAMURAI BLADES** " "What's samurai blades?" Everyone wondered. Then Greninja unsheathed two absurdly very long katana swords of radiant blue aura. He then began to spin them rapidly (Imagine Zoro's Sanzen Sekai when he destroys Pica) until they're whirling like helicopter blades and cuts completely through the dazzling gleam and critically hits Gardevoir with a devastating cross slash. Gardevoir has taken immense damage and is on her last legs, but she still tries to stand.

"Gardevoir let's give it one last shot! **GIGA IMPACT**!" Gardevoir charges at full speed surrounded by a white-pink aura. "LET'S END THIS! **HYDRO CANNON**!" Greninja cups his webbed hands together before unleashing a colossal, explosive burst of water that would have made Primal Kyogre cry out in envy. The Hydro Cannon easily overpowers Gardevoir and slams her all the way into the wall leaving a massive crater. An unconscious Gardevoir fell to the floor, swirls in her eyes.

"Gardevoir in unable to battle. Greninja wins! Therefore ASH IS THE WINNER!" The crowd went wild especially Serena, Lillie and the lot of girls seeing that Ash had stomped the Kalos Champion. Gary, Alain and Paul were all considering asking Ash for a battle later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fanfiction will feature no shippings whatsoever, although there are a few hints at a harem for Ash. Also, later on this fanfiction might be renamed to 'Unstoppable Battle Bond', cos I'm thinking of featuring some of Ash's other Pokemon that have the Bond Phenomenon, such as Charizard, Infernape etc. Who knows, maybe I'll even come up with Ash-Solgaleo. Or Ash-Arceus. Or Ultra Ash-Necrozma. Hehehe. Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

An hour after the match with Diantha, Ash once again stood in front of the roaring crowd, facing his longtime friend and rival, Gary Oak across the field. "So, Ashy-boy, you've finally decided to show up after six years. I must admit, your Greninja was really something. How' bout pitting it against one of my Mega Evolutions?" Gary smirked, holding out his Mega Ring which held a keystone. Ash smiled in response.

"How bout we do something even more exciting Gary? I know for a fact that you have three Pokemon that can mega evolve. So, how about you use all three against me?" Ash then turned to the crowd. "I will use Greninja and only Greninja in three 1-1 battles against all of Gary's mega-evolved Pokemon. If I lose to even one of them, even if I win against the other two, it will be counted as a defeat. Fair?" The crowd roared in assent.

"You think Ash can make it?" asked Mallow with a frightened expression. "It's alright. The bond between Ash and Greninja will overcome the odds. They'll win for sure!" Serena said confidently, never taking her eyes off Ash. "That's right. We must have faith in Ash!" Lillie agreed.

"Scizor, let's go!" Gary threw out his pokeball, and his Scizor struck a battle pose as it appeared. Across the field, Ash had let out Greninja, who had folded his arms and stared down at Scizor. "Scizor, mega evolve!" Gary pressed his keystone, which let off tendrils of light that connected with the mega stone on Scizor's neck… (I'm pretty sure you all can imagine what mega evolution looks like if you watch the anime so I'm just gonna skip the description) Scizor became Mega Scizor.

Ash smirked. _Gary's probably thinking he's got a chance at winning cos of the type advantage. Well…_ "Greninja, let's do this! STRONGER!" The familiar raging torrent of water surrounded Greninja, filling him with transforming power. The veil of water subsided, splitting into the giant water shuriken on his back.

"HERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! ASH-GRENINJA VS. MEGA SCIZOR! WHO WILL EMERGE THE VICTOR?" The commentator announced.

"Let's do this! **X-Scissor**!" Gary commanded. Mega Scizor's claws became enveloped in a blue light, imbued with pure bug-type energy, before charging at Ash-Greninja.

"Respond with **Aerial Ace**!" Greninja charged forward as well, its arms and legs glowing white with flying-type energy. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the field, clashing fiercely in a brawl. However, Greninja proved to be the stronger, as it swiftly landed a punch on Scizor's face and sent it reeling back in pain and skidding across the field. Scizor shook its head, trying to clear the pain, but Greninja didn't give it time to recover. Streaking across the battlefield at such high speeds that could only be matched by ordinary pokemon using Extreme Speed, Greninja landed a solid uppercut on Scizor, sending it flying into the air, before it crashed its glowing foot down on the hapless bug-type. With a painful screech, Scizor was sent sprawling in front of Gary.

"Scizor?! Are you alright?" Gary inquired in concern. With a groan, Scizor stood up breathing heavily. Greninja eyed it from the other side, looking as cool as a cucumber. "Alright, it's payback time! Use **Thunderbolt**!" Scizor gathered a yellow sphere of electricity between its claws before shooting a huge bolt of electric energy at Greninja. The bolt connected with Greninja with a loud 'BANG'. "Yes!" Gary clenched his fist, satisfied that he had gotten in a direct hit. However, the dust cleared, revealing Greninja with barely a scratch on him. "We didn't even feel a thing!" Ash laughed.

Gary, and the entire crowd, were shocked. "B-b-but how…?"

"Training, training, and more training." Ash said. "We've taken like 10,000 plus electric, grass, fighting, bug and fairy type moves in the last six years, so I think we're pretty much immune to them by now." He shrugged casually as if it were no big deal.

Gary gritted his teeth. "Scizor, **X-Scissor**!"

'Greninja, use **Samurai Blades**.' Ash spoke in Greninja's head through telepathy. Their bond had progressed to the point where they were able to hear each other's thoughts while in sync. All that appeared to the crowd was Greninja and Ash making eye contact, and a simple nod was shared between them.

The nect thing the crowd saw, Greninja charged at Scizor, a pair of insanely long and wickedly sharp Katana Swords of pure, fighting-type aura energy in its hands. The swords met the bug-type move, easily parrying Scizor's metallic glowing claws before one of the katanas swiftly struck Scizor square in the chest. Scizor howled in agony as it was sent flying into the air by the force of that blow. " **Kou…gaaa!"** Greninja leapt into the air after it. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Greninja got above Scizor and raised both swords for the finishing blow.

The crowd gasped as Greninja landed both his katanas, a brutal merciless cross slash that winded Scizor and smashed him into the ground. The dust cleared soon after, revealing an unconscious Scizor lying in a huge smoking crater.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Greninja wins!" The crowd cheered frantically.

Gary returned Scizor to his pokeball, thanking him for his hard work. His face turned serious as he threw out his next choice. "Go for it, Electivire!"

His Electivire appeared in front of Ash-Greninja, a mega stone wrapped around his left arm. Gary pressed his keystone once more, and bright light enveloped Electivire, transforming him into Mega Electivire. (There's a picture online, go search for it.)

"Alright, Electivire. **Thunder** full power!" Mega Electivire screamed as it let loose an absolutely massive and ferocious bolt of electric energy towards Greninja, and the ninja frog became drenched completely in the electrical attack. However, Greninja just stood there casually, his arms folded even in the midst of being engulfed in electricity. It looked as though it didn't have a care in the world. Gary gave the command to stop when he realized that Thunder wasn't going to do anything.

"Smart choice, Gary." Ash said. " **Night Slash** , let's go!"

"Electivire, fight back with **Cross Chop**!" Greninja drew the pair of long purple blades and met Electivire's glowing palms, sparks flying from their clash. It might look as though Electivire had the advantage in size and power, but to the audience's surprise, Greninja was actually pushing Electivire back. It wasn't long before the two pokemon drew back and Greninja lashed out swiftly, slashing Electivire across the chest and landing a critical hit.

'Let's stop messing around. **NIGHT SLASH! AERIAL ACE! WATER PLEDGE!** "

Ash spoke all of these through telepathy, so no one heard him. All it seemed to them was just a mutual nod between the two and…all hell broke loose.

Electivire had just shaken off the pain of that critical hit before Greninja hewed and slammed the two Swords of dark purple into its torso, causing yet more wounds of burning agony. The swords disappeared, only to be immediately replaced with rapid punches and kicks that had enough raw power to nearly knock out the thunderbolt pokemon, despite not being very effective. And just when Electivire had just about enough, Greninja struck the ground, sending up massive pillars of water that slammed into Electivire, and sent it crashing into the ground painfully.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Gary screamed in fear. The steam from the water cleared, revealing Electivire lying on the ground, very much knocked out. The referee once again made his call, and the crowd cheered ecstatically again. Serena, May, Dawn, Lillie and Mallow were squealing with joy. Paul looked ready to pass out from fear, while Alain merely watched with his jaw agape.

Gary recalled his Electivire, before taking out his final pokeball. "Go, Blastoise, I'm counting on you!" The imposing water-type starter stood towering over Greninja, but the ninja frog didn't seem fazed. Gary then evolved Blastoise into Mega Blastoise.

" **Focus Blast**!" Blastoise gathered a large ball of gold fighting-type energy in its mouth and launched it at Ash-Greninja, which to nobody's surprise had no effect at all. Ash sighed. This was getting boring. "Honestly, Gare-bear, don't you ever learn?"

The crowd howled with laughter at Ash's nickname for Gary. Gary would have laughed along as well, were he in a less desperate situation. " **Skull Bash**!"

" **SAMURAI BLADES**!" Greninja unsheathed its two long Katanas, dashing forward to collide with Blastoise who was rushing at full speed with its body covered in a white outline. There was an explosion as the moves collided halfway in the battlefield, before a cloud of dust kicked up. People squinted to see what was happening in the dust cloud, but Ash, sharing his senses with Greninja could see perfectly well what was happening. Blastoise cried out in pain and Greninja bombarded his shell body with furious, relentless slashes and blows with Samurai Blades. A final cross slash sent Blastoise flying backwards, crashing in front of Gary facing up.

"Ah! Blastoise!" Gary shouted in alarm. Blastoise struggled to his feet, his body covered with injuries and bruises. On the other side, Greninja flexed his muscles, and the Water Shuriken on his back suddenly doubled in size. With a graceful leap Greninja shot up into the air, using the shuriken as a glider to stay airborne.

"It's time we ended this! Greninja…" Ash said.

" **WATER SHURIKEN SUPER ULTIMATE**!" The most massive, biggest whirlpool seen yet surrounded Greninja as he lifted the Water Shuriken above his head; the water swirled and churned furiously before coverging into the shuriken. The next thing everyone saw was the famous Ash-Greninja, hovering in the air, with a colossal, hyper-massive shimmering blue Water Shuriken discus spinning like a buzzsaw above his head. It was easily over 10 times the size of the typical Fuma Shuriken.

"Blastoise, **Hydro Cannon** full power!" Blastoise gathered all of his energy and fired off three gigantic blasts of water from the three cannons on its body. " **LET IT RIP**!" Ash bellowed and with a bloodcurdling battle cry Greninja hurled down the still spinning ultra-sized bluebell Water Shuriken discus. The Hydro Cannon intercepted the Water Shuriken, but instead the giant throwing star absorbed the water-type Hyper Beam growing even larger and all the more powerful. Blastoise could only watch on, paralysed with fear as the shuriken slammed down full force into it.

The explosion of water was so great that it literally shook the entire stadium to its core. The crowd gasped as droplets of water sprayed onto them. Eventually the steam cleared, and everyone gaped at what they saw. Blastoise had reverted back to his original form, lying unconscious in a steaming crater that covered the entire battlefield. No one spoke, they were shocked to. Finally, the referee recovered and remembered his duty.

"Blastoise in unable to battle. Greninja wins! Which means ASH IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd went wild, cheering for the spectacular battles and the sheer display of power that Ash-Greninja had displayed. Ash heaved a sigh of relief, as Greninja reverted to his base form. No words were spoken between the two, but a simple mutual nod and a high-five from the two spoke all there was needed to speak between them.

* * *

In this fanfic, Greninja has unrestricted access to his entire moveset and is not limited to using only four moves. In his Ash-Greninja form he is powerful enough to match even mega-evolved Mewtwo and other legendary pokemon, with considerably increased defenses and unmatched speed. Water Shuriken remains his primary water-type move, though now he knows others like Water Pulse, Water Pledge, Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon. Extreme Speed and Double Team are his staple normal-type moves for boosted speed and versatility, and Aerial Ace is his favorite for unarmed melee combat, and is very useful against fighting, grass and bug types. Night Slash is Greninja's main dark-type move though he also knows Feint Attack, Dark Pulse and Sucker Punch. He also knows fighting type moves such as the newly invented Samurai Blades, as well as Low Kick, Aura Sphere and Close Combat. Cut, Samurai Blades as well as Night Slash are all used by Greninja for close-range armed combat; Greninja also knows a variety of ice-type moves like Ice Beam, Ice Punch and Blizzard, and is able to use his ice powers to create long katana blades of ice, or freeze his Water Shurikens to form Ice Shurikens. Lastly, the Battle Bond he shares with Ash enables him to create incredibly, mind-blowingly massive and powerful Giant Water Shurikens with absolute knock-out power.


	3. Chapter 3

After the battle with Gary, Ash had finally managed to meet up with Serena, Mallow, Lillie, May and Dawn. After sharing more-than-friendly hugs with each of them, Mallow slapped Ash on the back.

"That was so cool, Ash, what you did with your Greninja. You guys were so so strong!"

"I knew you two would win. I had complete faith in you." Serena said, blushing. Ash laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ash-Greninja was awesome!" May piped up. "We'd heard all about it from Serena, but seeing it was so much more amazing." Dawn added. Lillie nodded as well.

Ash laughed. "Thanks girls. To be honest, it's not just Greninja that can go through that with me. I have all sorts of Pokemon who can go through that with me."

"Really?!" All the girls shrieked.

"You'll see." Ash said. "My next challenger is about to come up."

Five minutes later, Ash stood on the battlefield, facing his next challenger, who just happened to be Tobias. Dawn explained to the others who Tobias was, and immediately they looked extremely worried. Only Serena and Lillie had some traces of hope on their faces.

"Bring it on, Tobias. It doesn't matter if you have an entire team of legendary pokemon, YOU WILL LOSE TODAY."

"You won't be so confident when I crush you today Ash. Darkrai, come out!" Tobias released his Darkrai, staring at Ash with its glowing one eye.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Ash threw out an Ultra Ball, releasing a Lucario. The Aura Pokemon stared the dark type down coldly. "Let's do this Lucario. STRONGER TOGETHER!"

Lucario howled, and a towering column of blue aura surrounded it as it grew taller and changed its appearance. The Aura light soon subsided to reveal Lucario, now resembling a Mega Lucario but with several black & red spikes at its cheeks and a small crown of red on its head. This was Ash-Lucario.

The entire crowd gasped in shock, especially Tobias, before the crowd began applauding at the sight of Ash-Lucario. Serena and Lillie and the girls were beaming.

"Just because you managed to pull off a miracle doesn't mean you will win! Darkrai use Dark Void!"

Ash waited calmly as the sphere of dark energy headed towards Lucario before smirking. "Shadow Claw." Lucario's paw became covered in huge dark purple claws before slashing the sphere. The sphere dissipated harmlessly into the air.

Tobias's jaw dropped in shock. He was so shocked that by the time he recovered, Ash had already given his next command. "FOCUS PUNCH!" Ash-Lucario slammed a huge glowing fist into Darkrai's gut and sent him flying back and smashing loudly into the wall, leaving an enormous crater with an unconscious Darkrai inside.

The next few battles passed by quickly. Lucario easily defeated Latios, using Dark Pulse to overcome Latios's Luster Purge, then ruthlessly beating Heatran into submission with the most powerful Bone Rush in history (after effortlessly shrugging off its Magma Storm and Fire Blast), then using Extreme Speed to dodge numerous strikes from Thunder and Zap Cannon from Zapdos before crippling its wings with a deadly Metal Claw and finishing it with a final Meteor Mash.

"Buzzwole, Focus Blast!" Tobias yelled. The Ultra Beast created a large yellow sphere of energy before hurling it at Lucario. Despite supposed to be vulnerable to fighting type moves, Lucario was completely unharmed. Even Ash didn't feel any pain from his bond with Lucario.

"End this, Lucario! CLOSE COMBAT!" Lucario roared before disappearing and suddenly reappearing in front of Buzzwole; he had moved at such high speeds that it looked as though Lucario could teleport. Lucario unleashed a devastating Close Combat, dealing a dizzying flurry of punches and kicks on Buzzwole, who screamed and squirmed in pain as it struck by the fighting type move. A final kick slammed Buzzwole into the floor, bruised and battered. A final Thunder Punch was all that was needed to knock the Ultra Beast out cold.

Tobias scowled as he recalled his Buzzwole, before sending out his final choice. "Go, Rayquaza, I'm counting on you!" The crowd gasped in shock as they saw the emerald legendary dragon soar into the air, letting off an intimidating roar. "Grant my wish, Rayquaza! Mega evolve!" The crowd gasped in awe and shock as Rayquaza became Mega Rayquaza, the dragon now even more massive and intimidating as ever, as it let out a chilling otherworldly roar.

" **Fire Blast**!" Tobias yelled. " **AURA SPHERE!"** Ash responded. Ash-Lucario put his paws together and made a tremendously massive blue sphere of aura energy; the Aura Sphere was easily four times larger than any other typical Aura Sphere, which was fired out and collided with the powerful fire type attack. To everyone's surprise, the Aura Sphere broke through the Fire Blast and slammed headfirst into Rayquaza. There was a loud explosion as the sphere imploded in a spectacular display of might, knocking Rayquaza into the ground.

"Keep it up! **SACRED SWORD!** " Lucario created an extremely long & wickedly sharp longsword of azure blue aura energy, before leaping at the still downed Rayquaza like a hunter after its prey. With a battle cry it slashed the dragon across its torso repeatedly, each strike stronger and deadlier than the last. A final strike sent Rayquaza sprawling.

"Draco Meteor!" Tobias snarled. Rayquaza recovered and fired off a massive volley of fireballs into the air, before falling onto the ground. However, Lucario used Extreme Speed to move at such high speeds that he was able to easily dodge all the fireballs. He wasn't expecting a trap however.

"INCINERATE! Then Dragon Ascent!" Lucario escaped the Draco Meteor only to be hit by several huge fireballs in a large explosion. Ash winced as he felt Lucario's pain. As Lucario got up from the blast, it howled in pain as it was hit by Mega Rayquaza covered in a bright green aura, slamming headfirst into it and sending it crashing into the wall.

Serena, Dawn, Lillie, May and Mallow screamed. The crowd was in shock at such brutality. Even Paul and Alain were wincing. Ash himself was doubled over, using every ounce of his willpower to stop himself crying out in agony. When the dust cleared, Ash-Lucario emerged from the wall, bruised and battered.

"We're not done yet! Lucario, Heal Pulse!" Ash said, turning his cap around. Lucario was surrounded in a bright pinkish-blue energy as it regained all of its health, its bruises and injuries fading away completely.

"Even if you've healed, you still won't win this!" snarled Tobias. "Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!"

"Lucario, let's use our full power!" Ash said, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing a bright blue, alight with the unlimited powers of Aura.

"LUCARIO! **AURA KAMEHAMEHA!** " Lucario gathered a sphere of energy in its hands, which rapidly grew exponentially larger in size until Lucario let it out in a massive, terrifyingly absolutely colossal, titanic, mind-blowing Kamehameha blast of aura energy. It was so huge that it completely overshadowed Rayquaza's orange Hyper Beam, effortlessly overwhelming the titanic beam of energy from the huge green dragon before engulfing it completely. The sheer power of the blast made everyone shield their eyes from the impact.

When the dust finally cleared, the audience opened their eyes slowly and watched, mouths agape at the outcome. Rayquaza was unconscious on the floor, swirls in its eyes, having reverted back to its normal form. Tobias fell to his knees, gnashing his teeth violently in anger and frustration.

"RAYQUAZA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUCARIO WINS! THEREFORE ASH IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd gradually overcame their shock, and replaced the silence with thunderous applause. Ash had defeated five legendaries and one ultra beast with just one Pokemon. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Heracross, use Focus Punch into Close Combat!" The opposing Trainer said. Mega Heracross smashed a huge glowing fist into Ash-Lucario's torso before following up with a rapid barrage of thundering punches and kicks. However to the trainer's surprise, it had minimal effect on him. "Bullet Punch." Ash smirked. Ash-Lucario raised a pair of silvery metallic fists before landing a powerful haymaker on Heracross, sending the bug type flying with a scream of pain. As Heracross continued flying, Lucario used Extreme Speed to catch up and sent his opponent flying sideways with another Bullet Punch.

"No! Heracross use Giga Impact!"

"Lucario, Meteor Mash!"

Lucario covered himself in a brilliant blue steel type energy before launching himself forward with such force and speed it really put to absolute shame a Mega Metagross's Meteor Mash. Needless to say Heracross was overpowered and thrown backwards before crashing into the wall, unconscious.

The next challenger sent out a Blaziken, who immediately mega-evolved into Mega Blaziken. Thanks to its Speed Boost ability, Blaziken had landed a Blaze Kick and Dynamic Punch on Lucario...With practically no effect at all. Ash used his Aura to sense when Blaziken would appear next.

'40 degrees to your left! Now use Bone Rush!" Lucario drew a very long bone staff before whacking to his left, sending Blaziken flying. Lucario followed up, using Bone Rush to wallop Blaziken around like a tennis ball. The trainer could only watch on helplessly as his pokemon was being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Lucario stood still and endured the explosive burst of flames from the fire type.

"Now, BLAST BURN!"

Mega Blaziken punched the ground, sending a tremendously massive explosion of flames erupting underneath Ash-Lucario. The blast was so powerful everyone could feel the heat from their seats. However the dust cleared to reveal Lucario standing there, completely unscathed.

"AURA BLAST!"

Ash-Lucario put his paws together before letting out a titanic, huge stream of aura energy. While nowhere as powerful as the Kamehameha he had used against Mega Rayquaza in the previous chapter, it was still much larger and stronger than the average Hyper Beam. The blast overwhelmed Mega Blaziken and knocked it out instantly.

The crowd cheered wildly, seeing yet another astounding display of power from Ash-Lucario.

* * *

Ash stood facing Lance, the Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions. Ash had defeated him a few years back and now once again they faced each other on the battlefield.

Lance threw out a Pokeball. "Go Salamence!" As his huge Salamence appeared, Lance mega evolved it to Mega Salamence. Ash smiled.

"Charizard, I choose you!" In a flash of light his Charizard appeared, letting off a deafening thunderous roar that forced everyone in the stadium to cover their ears. Alain gaped in shock at the Charizard. It was easily twice as tall as his own. Suddenly, a colossal swirling vortex of White-Blue flames surrounded Charizard, transforming his appearance. The vortex split apart, revealing Charizard much taller and muscular than before, with his skin now black with an orange underbelly. The flames went into the two sides of his cheeks and his tail, just like the side-cheek flames on Mega Charizard X. This was Ash-Charizard.

"Meet Ash-Charizard, Lance." Ash said, smiling at Lance's shocked expression. "My Charizard and I can go through the Battle Bond, and he changes to a Fire & Dragon type after this." The crowd gaped in shock at the towering monster.

Lance recovered his wits. "Salamence, Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws glowed as three long curved swords grew from shadowy green appendages and charged at Salamence, now covered in a huge dragon-shaped energy. The moves collided, but Charizard easily negated the dragon rush and smashed his Dragon Claw down on Salamence, sending him flying into the ground.

"No! Salamence use Incinerate!"

"Respond with Hurricane!" Charizard flapped his wings, creating massive gusts of wind that completely dissipated all the huge fireballs that Salamence sent at him. Suddenly Salamence appeared from behind Charizard.

"Now, use Outrage!" Salamence became enveloped in a red aura and began smashing its body into Charizard. However when the red aura disappeared, Charizard had taken negligible damage.

"My Charizard has a lot of endurance, Lance, far more than you could ever imagine. Now, Dragon Tail!" Charizard's tail glowed green and whacked Salamence across the face, sending it reeling backwards.

"HYPER BEAM!"

Salamence let loose a tremendously massive explosion of dark purple energy from its mouth.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

Charizard drew back his head and let loose an absolutely colossal torrent of white-hot fire from its mouth; it looked like a fiery white Hyper Beam rather than a typical Flamethrower. The ultra-sized Flamethrower completely overpowered the Hyper Beam and struck Salamence engulfing it in flames. Salamence cried out in pain, having taken serious damage and burns despite its resistance to fire.

"Now Dragon Rush for the finish!" Charizard covered itself in a titanic dragon-shaped energy and charged full speed ahead at the downed Salamence. There was a resounding BOOM as a gigantic crater was created in the midst of the field. Of course, Salamence was put cold, having reverted back to its base form.

Lance, after recalling Salamence, sent out his Garchomp and evolved it into Mega Garchomp. Garchomp hit Charizard with a full-blown Dragon Rush and Dual Chop, but like before Charizard just stood there casually as it hadn't taken any damage.

"Dragon Claw, let's go!" Ash commanded.

"Counter with Dual Chop!" Lance shouted.

The two pokemon clashed fiercely, but Charizard was clearly the stronger and uppercutted Garchomp with Dragon Claw smashing it into the ground.

"Stone Edge!" Lance shouted. A flurry of super sharp stones hurtled at Charizard, bombarding him. Charizard stood firmly and tanked the attack with little to no damage taken.

"Charizard, activate Drought!" Charizard roared, and the sunlight shone extremely harshly, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.  
"Now, SOLAR BEAM!" Charizard fired off a extremely massive Solar Beam, a humongous white-green burst of light that slammed into Garchomp and sent it hurtling into the wall. The dust cleared to reveal Garchomp barely holding on, looking as though it were about to collapse.

"End with Seismic Toss!" Charizard grabbed the stunned Garchomp and swung it around in the air before hurling it into the ground at full strength, effectively knocking Garchomp out.

Lastly, Lance with a look of resignation, sent out his Dragonite and mega-evolved it into Mega Dragonite. Mega Dragonite may have been strong and experienced but after seeing how his two comrades were beaten, he looked ready to run.

Both Charizard and Dragonite used Dragon Claw, with Charizard easily overcoming Dragonite and smashed Dragonite with his claws like a sledgehammer. Charizard then rammed through the full power Thunderbolt that Dragonite sent at him like it was nothing before burning his opponent badly with Flamethrower. In desperation Lance tried to call for a Hyper Beam, but it was once again overpowered by Charizard's Overheat, the immensely huge white-hot beam of energy overshadowing the hyper beam.

"Time to end this! Charizard..." Ash paused for dramatic effect.

"BLAST BURN!"

Charizard became covered in a giant titanic wall of White-Blue flames, roaring loudly before punching the ground. Before Dragonite knew it the ground erupted underneath him in the most devastatingly, incredibly massive and powerful explosion of flames that knocked him out instantly. The crowd was amazed at the sheer power of that Blast Burn attack.

"All of Lance's Pokemon are unable to battle! Charizard wins!" Ash pumped his fist into the air as Charizard reverted from his Ash-Charizard form, roaring in victory. The crowd cheered frantically, once again for Ash's landslide victory.

 **A/N: Well, Lance, I think you've just met the King of Dragons: Ash-Charizard!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Trainers, please send out your Pokemon." Ash Ketchum stood once more on the battlefield, smirking across at Alain.

"Come out, Charizard!" Alain yelled as he threw out his Pokeball, revealing his Charizard which let out a loud roar. Ash grinned. "I knew it… let's spice this up then! Charizard, I choose you!"

His Pokeball opened to reveal his massive Charizard, which let out an even more impressive roar, spouting flames into the air.

"Awesome… a battle between two Charizard…" May said.

"I can tell this battle is going to be really intense…" Mallow agreed. Serena, Dawn and Lillie said nothing, but fixed their eyes on Ash.

"There you are…" Alain murmured, fixing his eyes on Ash's Charizard.

"Alain! That's have an exciting battle today!" Ash grinned, clenching his fist excitedly. Alain smiled at Ash's infectious enthusiasm. "Of course!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Both Trainers shouted, and both Charizards let loose a huge stream of flames towards each other, which cancelled each other out in the midst of the field.

"Fly up, Charizard!" Ash commanded, and his Charizard took off into the air. Alain's Charizard followed upon his master's command, trying to knock his opponent off, but Ash's Charizard dodged and weaved around him almost lazily.

"Thunder Punch!" Alain shouted.

"Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

Ash's Charizard made his wings glow a steely white, swinging them to slam against Alain's Charizard's electrified fist. The attacks collided, the recoil sending both Charizards back as they flew back to the ground.

Alain pressed his Key Stone. "Beyond evolution, Mega evolve!" His Charizard then transformed into Mega Charizard X.

"Let'z Go! Full Power!" Ash said, and a swirling vortex of roiling flames surrounded Charizard as he transformed into Ash-Charizard.

"Dragon Rush!" Ash-Charizard covered himself in a cocoon of draconic-shaped energy and hurtled towards Mega Charizard X.

"Dragon Claw!" Mega Charizard X unleashed Dragon Claw, its green shadowy claws grasping tightly onto the Dragon Rush attack before it could make contact. Charizard X grunted as it struggled to counter Ash-Charizard's Dragon Rush attack, before there was a huge explosion which sent both Charizards reeling back.

"Follow up with Dragon Tail!" In the midst of the smoke, Ash-Charizard swung its glowing green tail, slamming it into Mega Charizard X's stomach. The super effective move caused the black dragon to fly back with a roar of pain.

"Charizard! Are you alright?" Alain asked his Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower as well!"

Ash-Charizard belted out a colossal stream of Red-Blue flames in response to Mega Charizard's equally massive stream of blue flames. The flames met, struggling against each other, until Ash willed in his mind that he & Charizard become stronger. The Battle Bond spiked, and Ash-Charizard's flames doubled in size and intensity, totally overwhelming Mega Charizard X's attack. The Red-Blue fires slammed into Mega Charizard X like a sledgehammer, slamming it painfully to the ground. Even with his x4 resistance to fire, Mega Charizard X would still be pretty injured from the attack.

Alain clenched his fists excitedly. "This is wonderful…I haven't had such an exciting battle in so long…" As Mega Charizard X stood up, rearing to continue, Alain gave his next command.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Use Dragon Claw too!"

The two dragons met in mid-air, brawling with elongated green claws as they slashed and smashed at each other, the shockwaves from their brawl felt acutely by the members of the audience. Finally, Ash-Charizard got in an opening, bringing a huge claw down on his opponent. Alain's Charizard howled in pain as it lost its balance and slammed to the ground.

Ash-Charizard landed in front of Ash, roaring challengingly at his opponent.

"Charizard!" Alain called out to Mega Charizard X who struggled to get to his feet. He roared back at his own opponent.

"Alain, what do you say we end this?" Ash said.

"I agree completely. Charizard…"

"Charizard…"

"BLAST BURN!"

The two Charizards covered themselves in a massively huge aura of powerful flames, before punching the ground in front of them. The ground literally erupted into an earthshaking explosion of fire & smoke, engulfing the two Charizards and forcing their Trainers to shield themselves from the blast. Ash especially was gritting his teeth in pain from the damage that his Charizard had endured.

The whole crowd gaped in awe at the scene before them. When the smoke cleared, the two Charizards stood staring each other down, with many marks of injury on their bodies. Eventually though, Mega Charizard X collapsed, reverting back to its base form. Ash-Charizard had won.

"Alain's Charizard is unable to battle. Therefore, Ash is the winner!"

As the crowd erupted into applause, Ash went over to Alain and shook his hand. "I'm glad to battle you again, Alain."

"As did I. You really have an exceedingly strong Charizard." Alain said earnestly. The two Charizards fist-bumped each other in a friendly manner.


End file.
